Into The Wreckage
by Kurachu
Summary: sequel to Broomboards and Hoversticks. one shot. Tally stumbles across the nightmare scene that the Specials have created. involves Tally torture R


Broomboards and Hoversticks

**One-shot sequel to Broomboards and Hoversticks**

**May end up being a collection of random violent one-shots **

**R&R PLEASE**

**Basically we were meant to include Tally torture but we forgot and it didn't really fit with our ending.**

**I'm guessing quite a lot of you will not like this because you like the characters**

**We have murdered, so if you support the heroic and good, don't read, or if you do don't flame about the content.**

**But of course if there is something wrong in the English side of things or you can offer friendly advice or critism, please do.**

**Anyhows, enjoy!**

**Into the Wreckage**

She glided.

The wind swooped playfully through her copper hair, rushing across her face and making her eyes water. Nevertheless, she smiled. The sheer joy she got from Hoverboarding elated her senses. She could see the world sharply, maybe not as sharp as a Special, but clearly. She angled her board round the cliff- face and looked down. It was a beautiful sight, even though it gave her a slight feeling of unease, being so high. She could see all the gracefulness of nature, the sheer complexity of life and it enthralled her.

She looked down and screamed, almost falling off her board

For in her eye-line, down below was the derelict, rotting corpse of Maddy, David's mother.

Her mind spun, she retched, her knees rocking slightly, body bent over.

Why? How? The most important question: Who?

Tally stayed still in the air, her board rocking slightly with her body's tremors. She didn't know whether to go to the corpse of her potential lover's mother or just to hover away.

She dived.

And there was Maddy, her body broken, her apron lopsided. Her hands were forward and poised as if she had a been holding something. Probably David's nighty- time cookies and milk, which were delicious. Her neck had fallen at an inhuman angle and her face bore the expression of maternal anguish.

_David. _Had something happened to him?

She could picture his face now. The scar, the sheer _ugliness_ of him, yet the feelings that welled up inside her when she thought of him, his voice and rough yet kind nature, his charm. He didn't seem Ugly to her at all.

But who had done this, and was David's fate as melancholy as Maddy's?

_Specials._

Only they were cruel and pitiless enough to do something as nightmarish as this. Inhuman creatures led by a cruel psycho (it pained me to write that phrase) who 'saved' the planet from destruction as the Rusties did.

Anger boiled through her like scalding soup. She turned away from Maddy, her eyes pin-pricked with horrified tears.

She walked away. And tripped over the corpse's leg.

She lay on the floor. She sighed and lifted a large strand of hair form over her eyes.

And gasped as she saw the scene in front of her.

A large group of the beastly agents of Special Circumstances were stood there laughing evilly. All around, like gruesome movie scenes were bodies , each one more mangled than the previous. And there was David.

Tally let out a woeful scream of pain and all the Specials looked up abruptly.

Tally scrambled towards them.

"YOU VILLIANS!" she screamed at them. "You killed him, my David!"

This made the Specials laugh even harder.

"He obviously wasn't your David" They giggled.

"WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! What was my love doing to that boy??"

"Hmm, savouring his urges?" Giggled a female Special, sweeping her hair back from out of her coalpit eyes.

"WHAT??"

Tally sank down on the grass, narrowingly missing a splatter of Hermione's blood.

"I-I thouhgt he loved me!!"

the Specials all groaned. Another random whiner. This time a girl, who could reach higher notes.

Tally wailed.

The Specials' teeth grinded.

Tally sobbed.

The Specials' closed thier eyes and counted to ten, collectively wishing pain and death on anyone who wasn't them.

Tally wailed, and the Specials cracked.

"SHUT IT!"

"You little moron!" (Dr. C said that bit thumbs up)

"God, girl, get a life."

"Or just don't." Sneered Dr. Cable.

The Specials glanced at one another.

"Shall we get rid of this misbehaving bitch?"

And all at once, with demonically wild looks on their faces, each pulled out a loaded paintball gun and pelted Tally Youngblood.

The girl screamed as paint splattered on every limb. They moved closer and all jeering, laughing and shouting "paintball!" the Specials paintballed the interfering rebellious Tally to death.

Fini

R&R please!!

Xxxx


End file.
